DWET-TV
DWET-TV, is the flagship TV station of Philippine television network 5''. The station broadcasts in both channel 5 (VHF analog broadcast) and channel 51 (UHF digital test broadcast). Its main broadcast facilities are located at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan Sts., Brgy. Buayang Bato, Mandaluyong City, while the station's alternate studios and the analog transmitter is located at the TV5 Complex, 762 Quirino Highway, Brgy. San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, and the digital transmitter is located at Block 3, Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal. It operates Mondays to Fridays from 5:00 am to 1:00 am, Saturdays from 6:30 am to 1:00 am and Sundays from 6:00 am to 1:00 am. History Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of The Manila Times, was granted for a radio-TV franchise from Congress on June 19, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation and the channel "ABC 5" with the call sign DZTM-TV and its first studios along Pasong Tamo, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972, when dictator Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and The Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful appeal to President Corazon Aquino for the restoration of the network until his death September 30, 1988. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of bringing the network back on the air. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC's articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently given a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission. ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991, officially returning on air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992, with ABC Development Corporation as the new corporate name. Its radio counterpart, Kool 106 was launched at the same time. Later, it acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994 under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In 1999, ABC was awarded the channel 47 frequency in Metro Manila, the last remaining UHF frequency in the market, christening it DWDZ-TV. However, has been inactive since 2003. In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. served as Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting, and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. Its biggest achievement was when its flagship channel, ABC, won as the "Outstanding TV Station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning honors in their respective categories. In early 2007, ABC suffered a setback when it implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. In 2008, ABC-5 was rebranded as '''TV5' as it enters a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the station more competitive. This caused the revitalization of its ratings from 1.9% in July 2008 (before the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009. On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its 70% share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. to recover its assets from the global financial crisis. It was formally acquired on March 2, 2010, as announced by PLDT chairman Manny V. Pangilinan. TV5 was reformatted on April 4, 2010, with a new lineup of programming and branding as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. On February 23, 2015, ABC Development Corporation changed its name to TV5 Network, Inc. after its flagship TV station, based on SEC regulatory filing. On February 17, 2018, TV5 launched its new slogan called "Get It On 5!". Along with the said launch, the network also started its five-brand strategy which consists of News 5 (News), ESPN5 (Sports), On5 (Entertainment and other content), D5 Studio (Digital) and the newly-revived Studio5 (Films and Originals). Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 18 (497.143 MHz) UHF Channel 51 (695.143 MHz) See also * 5 * 5 Plus * List of 5 Stations * Radyo5 92.3 News FM